


Без права на (ошибку).

by desterra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...поток обвинений в адрес проштрафившегося альфы, эдакий способ сбросить напряжение тяжёлого дня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без права на (ошибку).

\- Ок, - тихо говорит невесть откуда взявшаяся девица, прерывая привычный поток обвинений в адрес проштрафившегося альфы, эдакий способ сбросить напряжение тяжёлого дня.  
Все в комнате замирают и настораживаются, глядя на внезапное нечто в человеческом обличии. Все, кроме Хейлов и Дитона. Дерек удерживает, давно ставшим родным, покерфейс. Питер многозначительно улыбается, а Дитон не скрывает лёгкого удовлетворения в обычно равнодушном взгляде.  
\- Ты кто такая? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
Девица морщит хорошенький носик и обдаёт всех присутствующих волной осязаемого презрения. Всех, кроме Хейлов и Дитона. Вот такой крутой фокус-покус.  
\- Вам что-то нужно? - осторожно интересуется Скотт. - Дело в том, что лечебница уже закрыта.  
Девица фыркает и повторяет свой фокус на бис.  
\- Вы нам мешаете, - сообщает Эллисон, не заботясь о вежливости, - у нас серьёзный разговор, не предназначенный для чужих ушей.  
\- Я достаточно услышала, - отзывается незнакомка и поправляет кроваво-алую челку.  
\- Не круто, чуваки, - укоризненно смотрит Стайлз в сторону Скотта и Айзека, - где, блин, прогуливается ваш суперслух?  
В ответ ему прилетает ехидная улыбка от явно зарывающейся гостьи и взгляд "твой IQ настолько убог, что перед цифрами должен стоять минус" от неё же.  
Стайлз всем телом поворачивается к застывшему истуканом Дереку и требовательно, но безрезультатно, задирает подбородок.  
\- Что и требовалось доказать, - вспыхивает Стилински, - ты даже не можешь...  
\- Достаточно, - осаживает его девица и, кажется, готовится заморозить Стайлза на месте. - Я уже сказала, что услышала всё необходимое, повторять дважды не нужно.  
Стайлз ловит воздух открытым ртом. Все остальные хмурятся, пытаясь понять, что за чертовщина происходит здесь и сейчас. Все, кроме Хейлов и Дитона. Дерек расслабляет всегда напряжённые плечи. Питер, отточенным годами движением, прикладывается к ручке девушки. Дитон собирает какие-то травы в холщовый мешочек.  
\- В общем, - цокает тонкими каблучками девица, приближаясь к Дереку на расстояние ладони, - разъёбывайтесь со всем этим дерьмом самостоятельно, зайки. Вы же умные, сильные, крутые, не допускающие ошибок, так? И долбаный параноик Дерек Хейл вам только мешает. Тянет вниз и просто никакой жизни не даёт. Больше он так не будет. Обещаю. Вам - свобода воли и действий, мне - физически невредимые Хейлы. Живите и процветайте.  
Девица протягивает руку, убирает полученный от Дитона мешочек в карман дерековой куртки и подхватывает Хейлов под аккуратно подставленные локти. Питер шепчет ей что-то на ухо, Дерек шагает расслабленно и как никогда спокойно. Через минуту от них остаётся только запах. Запах трав, старшего и младшего Хейлов и никакого запаха девицы.  
\- Что. Это. Было. - произносит Стайлз, расставляя между словами жирные точки.  
\- Ведьма, - уголком рта улыбается Дитон. - Волчья ведьма.  
\- Ага, - многозначительно тянет Стилински. - Только ведьмы нам и не хватает для полного счастья. Блин, в какое дерьмо снова вляпался этот придурок.  
\- Она не причинит вреда Дереку, - уточняет ведун. - Скорее наоборот.  
\- Да ладно, - машет рукой Скотт. - Завтра продолжим. Заодно и попросим Дерека держать свою устрашающую подружку подальше от нас.  
Все синхронно машут головами, словно китайские болванчики, и уже начинают дружно ждать завтра. Того завтра, где всё станет привычным, где можно будет безнаказанно тыкать Дерека во все его (их) промахи, строить планы и требовать их реализации и где наверняка не будет таких мерзопакостных событий, как ублюдочная ведьма, возомнившая, что сможет просто так срывать от них, пусть и убогого, но не совсем бесполезного альфу. Конечно, её не будет, ведь они все вместе объяснят Дереку, что это не дело, что ему придется выбирать между ними.  
\- Не получится, - пожимает плечами Дитон. - Она ведь не шутила.  
\- В смысле? - прикусывает нижнюю губу Айзек.  
\- Она забрала Дерека и Питера, - медленно, терпеливо, будто нагадившим младенцам, поясняет ведун, - и не вернёт.  
\- Что значит, не вернёт? - взвивается Стайлз. - Они что, вещи? Игрушки? Безвольные марионетки?  
\- Они оборотни, - спокойно отзывается Дитон. - Оборотни в беде. Без поддержки, без стаи.  
Стайлз захлёбывается рвущимся наружу возмущением.  
\- Что нахрен такое - эта ведьма? - взрыкивает Айзек. - И почему, черт возьми, я не чувствую Дерека?  
\- Ты сделал свой выбор, - отвечает Дитон. - Вы все делали его каждый день на протяжении многих месяцев. Это последствия, привыкайте. К тому же, не вы ли сегодня утверждали в один голос, что без такого альфы, как Дерек, вам будет проще? Пользуйтесь подарком судьбы.  
\- Что я смогу нагуглить о волчьих ведьмах? - спрашивает Стайлз.  
\- Ничего, - пожимает плечами Дитон. - Не та информация. И, поверьте, она не угроза. Она защита.  
\- Мило, - фыркает Стилински. - Защита от чего? Что-то я не видел её раньше, когда нам реально нужна была помощь.  
\- Не ваша защита, - поясняет ведун. - Не бонус для Скотта или тебя. Она пришла беречь Дерека. В самый необходимый для него момент.  
\- Как вернуть Дерека? - перебивает его Айзек.  
\- Никак, - Дитон открывает дверь, указывая всем на выход. - Или как-то. Я не знаю.  
\- Последний вопрос, и мы уходим, - хмурится Стайлз. - Что ты дал ей на прощание?  
\- Травы, заглушающие связь альфы со стаей, - спокойно отвечает Дитон.  
\- Какого черта? - изумленно спрашивает Скотт.  
\- Вы предпочли бы полный разрыв? - интересуется ведун и покачивает головой. - Не расстраивайтесь, травы - временная мера. Если ведьма почувствует, что этого мало, то сделает всё по правилам, и вы, наконец, избавитесь от надоевшей обузы.

Первым сдается Айзек.

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, продолжения не будет.


End file.
